User talk:Pingu Penguin
My old talk page has been archived. Click here to go to the old one. I only guessed. I only guessed 'Micheal's Microphone' because it was the only explanation of that name. 'Mike's Mic' :) --šķ8ŗßĺŭşĉăţ Say Somethin'!!!! 18:16, 6 September 2008 (UTC) is Is is from the dojo. Its NINJA font.--Соккпуппитс411( |talk|11:42, 7 September 2008 (UTC) I joked.--[[user:Sockpuppets411|Соккпуппитс411]( |talk|17:33, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Award Here's my award: --[[User:Sheepman|Sheepman] (talk| ) 12:53, 7 September 2008 (UTC) The Guessing Thing The "Penguin" is from Penguin Chat --[[User:happyface414|''happyface414]] |[[User Talk:happyface414|''Talk]] 16:29, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Sk8rbluscat award Here is the Sk8rbluscat award!!!!!! --šķ8ŗßĺŭşĉăţ Say Somethin'!!!! 16:33, 7 September 2008 (UTC) I'm going Sorry Guys! I'm leaving. The reason you ask? Well, when I joined, I felt happy and welcome. But over the last few weeks, I have just felt that everyone has just drifted away. I just don't belong. So over the next week, my user/talk page will slowly be torn down. In that one week, you have a chance to win me back my faith on this wiki. My best friend has been 4th Hale, as he has helped me, been friendly to me, and generally just a great person to know on this wiki and on Club Penguin. If I do decide to leave, I will still keep in contact with you all. Underneath you may write an argument. So, for the last time ever, this is Pingu Penguin... Goodbye! PinguPenguin (Just Tell Me!) My New CP Site! Please Stay PinguPenguin! I like that! Stay Mikes Mic. --Sk8rbluscat Say Somethin'!!! 19:22, 16 September 2008 (UTC) Please Stay! We need you! I'll be all lonely! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please? --Agent 47 (talk| ) 20:41, 16 September 2008 (UTC) Don't leave. And if you do, as soon as I become a sysop i'll protect it and add you to the wall. -- [[user:4th hale|''4th hale]] (talk) 15:45, 17 September 2008 (UTC) No wonder you feel lonely... you only edit evaery 3 days or so. --YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 15:49, 17 September 2008 (UTC) You should stay DancingPenguin(Talk!/ ) 17:30, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Don't leave!I will have one less person to talk to!I think everyone is going away a little because of school.For example,I barely have time to come on CPW.--[[User:Arre 320|Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 15:19, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Yeah, slowly homework and clubs/sport is taking up my computer time... [[user:4th hale|4th hale]] (talk) Hurry Up And Leave Already: NONE Whatever: NONE I Don't Know I still don't know my decision, I'll probably stay, but I'll sleep on it... Senshi thing I can't go tommorow :( ... maybe next week DancingPenguin(Talk!/ ) 17:34, 19 September 2008 (UTC) I'll go to see if Senshi is there I can come, I've done some research and aparently there is a penguin called Denno Senshi... Beaky4444 I will pingu penguin and I've found something else... I found that here:http://penguinforum.miniclip.com/showthread.php?t=40585 Beaky4444 I already said that. --YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 10:20, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Re:Please Unblock Denno Sennsi. Done. --YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 10:18, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Collage The first one is the Dance Club,the second is Club Penguin Times Newspaper,and third one is a zoomed view of something.--[[User:Arre 320|Arre 320]] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 15:11, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Are you still thinking about leaving? Are you still thinking about leaving? If so please stop! --Sheepman rocks! (talk| ) Go sheep! 18:04, 21 September 2008 (UTC) Denno Shenshi He's my buddy! --Sheepman rocks! (talk| ) Go sheep! 17:41, 22 September 2008 (UTC) ???? What truth? --Sheepman rocks! (talk| ) Go sheep! 17:45, 22 September 2008 (UTC) Do you want to meet me on Club Penguin? If you do, I will be on Ice Box at the Dock--[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! Play Club Penguin 17:13, 28 September 2008 (UTC) I want to be friends with Mikes Mic... Not Denno Senshi. :) --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! Play Club Penguin 17:19, 28 September 2008 (UTC) Wait, what? So... are you actually Denno Senshi, and it was all just a joke? Or were you just joking about being Denno Senshi? I'm confused... ~Ozker you are the first penguin to get this medal For owning up to being Denno Senshi --Sheepman rocks! Whatever you do:Don't eat yellow snow! 19:38, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Denno Senshi About that "The Truth" section. "Aqua Jet ''thinks that you should be on the Wall Of Shame already". Well, for me I don't like jokes, sometimes I take it seriously but sometimes I take it the silly way, but in here it's gonna be serious. So, its gonna be a greatest prank ever? I don't think so. I should block you for inserting false information, also known as lying. And.....Oh yeah, after I click the Save Page button, you will give me a disrespect award? Hmmmm? --[[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 11:07, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Re:>=( My computer says "I did not understand. Please try again"--[[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 11:19, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Re:>=( My computer says "I did not understand. Please try again"--[[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 11:19, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Re:What Sorry. I'm malfunctioning today....... I don't have the mood to talk to other people--[[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 11:23, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Re:What2 So, whats that mean?--[[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 11:24, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Re:Re:What2 Actually I'm not gonna block you. It's all a joke, like what you did.--[[User:Aqua Jet|'The Pirate']] Ahoy! Talk T' Th' Pirate 11:32, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Guess what? You get your SECOND Sk8rbluscat award!